


Something Niceish

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, fruitcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Niceish

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for Zan on his birthday.
> 
> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/239341.html) 04/27/2008.

“All right, I think that’s it. Questions? Comments? ...No? Everyone, dismissed.” Jane got to her feet from where she had been perched on her desk, going around to sit at her desk chair as the rest of the Riverside team queued up to file out of her office. She had just conducted a sort of post-game debriefing on a recent operation that had required the full team’s cooperation. It had wrapped up fairly neatly, something Jane was pleased about.

As Zan stepped into the hallway, turning with Star to head back to their apartment, Lexi tapped him on the shoulder. “Oi, Zander. I want to try out a new spell I’m working on. I need someone Ridden. Give me a hand?”

Zan raised an eyebrow, looking skeptically at the wizard. “I don’t think I even want to know... but I guess I’m about to find out.” He sighed, predicting something at least mildly unpleasant. “Lead on, I’m coming.” He started to follow Lexi the other direction down the hallway, turning his head to nod at Star. “Back later.”

Star smirked widely. “What’s up? Remedial Potions?” Yeah, the Harry Potter jokes never got old.

Lexi turned, walking backwards, cocking his head as if he were having trouble hearing. “What’s that, Star? You want me to curse you? Again? You want me to reverse your perception of gravity? It’ll be fun watching you try to walk.”

Star only smirked wider. It was an idle threat. Probably. He turned back towards his apartment, but to his surprise found his progress arrested after only one step by something heavy attached to his shirtsleeve. Turning to look, he found Gina grinning up at him, clutching his sleeve with one hand. She had Kevin ensnared in a similar fashion. “Come with me!” she said brightly, imperiously hauling the two boys down the hallway.

“Um,” commented Star, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. Kevin just shrugged.

Gina dragged them to her apartment, releasing their sleeves and enthusiastically ushering them inside. Once she had them standing awkwardly and confusedly in the living room, she bounced over to a coffee table, picking up something small and flat. She thrust it at them, grinning widely. “You’re the only ones who haven’t signed it!” It was a card, handmade and colorful, and “Happy Birthday Zander” was scrawled across the front.

Star was befuddled. “Birthday? It’s Zan’s birthday?”

“Tomorrow,” said Kevin quietly. His eyes had changed from a look of perplexity to a look of comprehension. He also looked slightly uncomfortable. After hesitating briefly, he held out his hand for the card, accepting it and the pen that Gina held out in her other hand and kneeling at the coffee table to sign it.

“I didn’t know it was Zan’s birthday tomorrow,” said Star, still kind of befuddled. When Kevin stood up, looking pensive, Star replaced him at the coffee table, quickly scrawling his name preceded by “Happy Birthday, fruitcake!”

“Thank you~!” sang Gina, picking up the card and putting it in an envelope. The two boys shrugged and nodded and let themselves out. Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned thoughtfully at the floor as he walked. Walking next to him, Star did the same.

...Shit. Zan’s birthday. Star chewed on the inside of his lip a little. Should he get him something? Like, a birthday present? The thought made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to make a big _deal_ out of it or anything. But he felt like he ought to do _something_. Something nice. Niceish. For his birthday. Not _too_ nice, though. ...Fuck, he wished he’d had more time to think about this.

Star glanced up when Kevin stopped walking. They had reached Kevin’s apartment; Kevin opened the door, nodding at Star. He nodded back, continuing towards his own apartment.

“Star.” He turned. Kevin was hovering in his doorway, an odd combination of expressions on his face. “Um. ................He likes waffles.” Star raised his eyebrows, surprised. Kevin shrugged a little, dropping his eyes from Star’s and closing the door. Star stood there for a few moments, befuddled again, then turned and walked away.

The next morning, when Zan woke up, a pile of homemade waffles was waiting for him.  



End file.
